the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Battle 1! The Dex VS: Episode 3!
Random Battle 1! The Dex VS: Episode 3! is the third episode of The Dex! VS series. It's hosted by Alex Faciane and Kellie Whisler. It aired on August 2nd, 2013 and can be viewed here. This episode's theme is random Pokémon vs. random Pokémon. "Every week on The Dex VS, Alex and Pokekellz battle each other on Pokemon Showdown with Pokemon teams based around different themes! This week, it's a random battle! Wait, what's a Fakemon?" - Youtube Description Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--'' * Background:N/A Teams |bordercolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor= |bordercolor1= |sprite=SPR PokeKellz.png |size=40px |name=PokeKellz |theme=Random Battle |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |move1=Sleep Powder |move1type=Grass |move1cat=Status |move2=Petal Dance |move2type=Grass |move2cat=Physical |move3= |move3type= |move3cat= |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |move1=Swagger |move1type=Normal |move1cat=Status |move2=Substitute |move2type=Normal |move2cat=Status |move3=Foul Play |move3type=Dark |move3cat=Physical |move4=Thunder Wave |move4type=Electric |move4cat=Status}} |pokemon5= |pokemon6= |gender=none |level=74 |held=Life Orb |ability= |move1=Earth Power |move1type=Ground |move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain |move2type=Grass |move2cat=Special |move3= |move3type= |move3cat= |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} }} |bordercolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor= |bordercolor1= |sprite=SPR Alex.png |size=40px |name=Alex |theme=Random Battle |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |move1=Surf |move1type=Water |move1cat=Special |move2= |move2type= |move2cat= |move3= |move3type= |move3cat= |move4= |move4type= |move4cat=}} |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Battle Turn 1 # Alex sent out Combusken! # Kellz sent out Victini! # Combusken floats in the air with its Air Balloon! # Victini used Psychic! Combusken lost 94% HP. # Combusken's Air Balloon popped! # Combusken used Swords Dance! # Combusken's Attack sharply rose! Turn 2 # Combusken used Baton Pass! # Alex sent out Donphan! # Victini used U-Turn! Donphan lost 16% HP. # Kellz sent out Lilligant! Turn 3 # Lilligant used Sleep Powder and missed! # Donphan used Superpower! Lilligant lost 68% HP. # Donphan's Attack and Defense fell! # Lilligant healed via Leftovers! Turn 4 # Lilligant used Petal Dance! Donphan fainted! # Lilligant healed via Leftovers! # Alex sent out Muk! Turn 5 # Lilligant used Petal Dance! Muk lost 17% HP! # Muk used Fire Punch! Lilligant fainted! # Muk healed via Black Sludge! # Kellz sent out Victini! Turn 6 # Alex recalled Muk and sent out Starmie! # Victini used Psychic! Starmie lost 24% HP! Turn 7 # Starmie used Surf! Victini lost 53% HP! # Victini used Bolt Strike! Starmie fainted! # Victini healed via Leftovers! # Alex sent out Clefable! Turn 8 # Kellz recalled Victini and sent out Dusknoir! Pressure activates! # Clefable used Hyper Voice! Dusknoir was unaffected! Turn 9 # Clefable used Fire Blast! Dusknoir lost 30% HP! # Dusknoir used Will-O-Wisp! Clefable was burned! # Dusknoir healed via Leftovers! Turn 10 # Kellz recalled Dusknoir and sent out Purrloin! # Clefable used Fire Blast! Purrloin lost 62% HP! # Purrloin healed via Leftovers! Turn 11 # Purrloin used Swagger! Clefable's Attack sharply rose and it became confused! # Clefable hurt itself in confusion! # Purrloin healed via Leftovers! Turn 12 # Purrloin used Substitute! # Clefable hurt itself in confusion! # Purrloin healed via Leftovers! Turn 13 # Purrloin used Foul Play! Clefable fainted! # Purrloin healed via Leftovers! # Alex sent out Combusken! Turn 14 # Purrloin used Foul Play! Combusken fainted! # Purrloin healed via Leftovers! # Alex sent out Servine! Turn 14 # Purrloin used Thunder Wave! Servine was paralyzed! # Servine used Leech Seed! Purrloin's substitute was seeded! # Purrloin healed via Leftovers! Turn 15 # Kellz recalled Purrloin and sent out Deerling! # Servine used Leaf Storm! Deerling's Sap Sipper gave Deering an attack boost! Turn 16 # Deerling used Return! Servine lost 57% HP! # Servine used Hidden Power! Deerling lost 41% HP! # Deerling healed via Leftovers! # Servine healed via Leftovers! Turn 17 # Alex recalled Servine and sent out Muk! # Deerling used Return! Muk lost 52% HP! # Deerling healed via Leftovers! # Muk healed via Black Sludge! Turn 18 # Kellz recalled Deerling and sent out Stratagem! # Muk used Fire Punch! Stratagem lost 16% HP! # Muk healed via Black Sludge! Turn 19 # Stratagem used Earth Power! Muk lost 40% HP! Stratagem lost 9% HP to Life Orb Recoil! # Muk used Gunk Shot! Stratagem lost 41% HP! # Muk healed via Black Sludge! Turn 20 # Stratagem used Giga Drain! Muk lost 8% HP! Stratagem lost HP to Life Orb Recoil! # Muk used Gunk Shot! Stratagem fainted! # Muk healed via Black Sludge! # Kellz sent out Victini! Turn 21 # Victini used Psychic! Muk fainted! # Victini healed via Leftovers! # Alex sent out Servine! Turn 22 # Victini used V-create! Servine fainted! Victini's Defense, Sp. Defense and Speed fell! ~Kellz Wins~ Gallery Category:The Dex! VS Episodes Category:Victini Category:Combusken Category:Starmie Category:Muk Category:Servine Category:Donphan Category:Clefable Category:Lilligant Category:Purrloin Category:Deerling Category:Dusknoir